You can see me?
by Loww
Summary: For day 2 of HiJack week. Movie AU. Hiccup (the Autumn Spirit) finally stumbles upon someone who can see him. Wonder who it is?


(Movie Swap AU for day 2 of HiJack week! This is a bit rushed and I'm submitting this a little late but better late than never, right?)

* * *

I really was not meant to be here right now, Autumn was gone three weeks ago. I'm was messing with the seasonal scheduled! Ohh, Mother Nature is going to kill me. It'll be like the time I brought Autumn to Ireland when they were in the middle of Summer. In all honesty though, that was pretty hilarious. But this time's different. I'm here for a specific reason, so, she'll probably understand. Hopefully.

"This would be so much easier if I could just ask someone if they saw it." It was proving to be impossible to find something in the middle of a forest that is most likely covered in inches of snow and i-

"Hey, you can ask me" Someone called from behind. A teenage boy stood there, grinning. _Is he looking at me? _

"You can see me?" I circle the boy and his eyes actually follow me.

"Well, duh. What are you, a ghost?" The teen joked, leaning his chin on the shepherd's staff.

"Hah, nope, I'm most definitely, er, not one of those." _Well it's not like I can actually tell him what I am.._

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you from here?"

"No.."

"Oh, then where are you from?"

"Err.. Just over that one mountain." I say gesturing to somewhere to the left. The boy raises his eyebrow.

"You walked all the way over here?"

"Woah, you sure do ask a lot of questions!"

"Can't a guy take interest in a cute, freckled stranger?" My face flushes and the boy winks. I open my mouth to tell him I am a viking and defiantly not cute but he would probably just grin some more.. I shoot out my hand instead for him to shake.

"My names Hiccup."

"Holy shit that adorable." My blush deepens and his grin widens. _Dammit!_ "I'm Jack. So, what were you looking for?"

"It's a book, well sketchbook, with a brown cover" I had found it in my vest when I was 'born'. I like to flick through the pages every now and then because I know this book belonged to me before he became a spirit. At least that's what my friend told him me. He's been a spirit longer than I have so I see no reason to doubt him. It's not like Manny shed any light on the subject anyway.

After about an hour Jack found my sketchbook in a hollowed out tree. I remembered then I put it in there because it kept falling out when I was flying. _Whoops. _Jack didn't leave for a while though and when he did he seemed to be just as sad about it as I was.

"Damn, its getting dark." He frowned "I really better go before my ma worries, she'd be a mess without me."

"It was nice to meet you, Jack." I held out my hand and he used it to pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"Back at you. Do you think we could maybe meet again?"

"I'm here all week, so.." At this he finally let go, smiling again.

"Great! I'm taking my sister ice-skating tomorrow but can I meet you here afterwards at say 5pm?"

"Sure."

Jack didn't show the next day. I thought maybe he got lost so I went to look for him in the woods. But as I passed some people I over heard them talking about a boy who had fallen through the frozen lake and drowned.

_Please don't let it be him! _

A little brown haired girl, the spitting image of Jack, was being cradled in her mothers arms. "Why did Jack have to go?" she cried.

"Something upset you, Hiccup?" A silken voice asked. Oh, he's here already? I couldn't even remember it getting so dark.

"Oh nothing, just the first person to ever believe in me, dies the next day!" I scoff, burying my head in my hands "He didn't deserve to die, Pitch."

"Neither did we."

"You don't know we died! You can't remember anything before you were a spirit either!"

"And I don't quite care about that detail anymore. I'm moving on to bigger things."

Pitch nodded to the moonlit night sky which was now filled with curls of the Sandman's sand, swirling into shapes of different animals. A golden dragon swept above the trees. _How does that look familiar?_

"When you see me next much will have changed." Pitch said turning away from me and towards a stray line of sand flowing into a what is presumably a bedroom window "Sweet dreams*, till then."

* * *

* "I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left."

Well I suppose it kind of gets derailed from HiJack towards the end but I thought this way Hiccup would be tied into ROTG more..

And you know whats really funny? **If Hiccup just being there made the weather slightly warmer causing the ice to melt.** :)

Happy HiJack week..


End file.
